The Golden Breeds
by Golden Foxy x Monika
Summary: On a beautiful day Marshall was on a walk with his parents but something by the name of Nightmare kills them he meets Fredbear and springtrap but what kind of adventures will they have will they find love or will they be hurt? M rated to do what i want.
1. The meeting

**Authors note: This is my first fanfic. So marshall (from paw patrol) isn't gonna be in the paw patrol, I might do that later on but for now he isn't. But I'm gonna go with an idea I had that, maybe Fredbear, springtrap and Marshall met. Finally Nightmare is a bad guy (like in most fanfics).**

* * *

On a beautiful day a pup named Marshall, who also seemed like 2 years old in human years and what looked like his parents were wandering through the woods. "Where are we going?" Marshall asked wondering why they were walking for so long because they were walking for a good hour and a half. "We are almost there, I just wanted to show you a place I went a lot as a pup". Said his dad. "Don't forget you took me there to" said his mom.

_Time skip 2 hours after they got there_

"Hey who's that?" Marshall asked, he was playing in the pond, the place his dad was talking about. "I don't know". Then it all happened at once, when the _**thing**_ got there,it was a bear that had razor sharp teeth and claws, it had rips in the suit it also had a golden tophat and bowtie. It looked like a Fucking Nightmare, literally. When _** IT **_ got there it said this "_**WELCOME TO HELL!**_" then it murdered them. Ripped there guts out, it actually ripped there guts out there asses.

As the frightened pup looked up in horror, he said "What the hell are you". The thing looked back and said "_My name is __**NIGHTMARE AND I WILL TAKE EVERYTHING FROM YOU**_". The thing teleported away leaving a scared, depressed, and stunned Marshall.

After a few minutes of standing there he buried them so he can at least say they can rest in peace. Then he left, but he muttered one thing to himself "I will fucking kill you, you bastard"

A little while later he walked through town. He also found a diner labeled _"Fredbear's Family Diner"_ It looked nice so he walked in. There were Two animatronics on stage a golden bear and a golden bunny, but he already knew what their names were The golden bear's Name was Fredbear and the golden bunny's name was Springbonnie but they had a nickname for him and it was Springtrap. But Marshall liked the nickname better. He sat down at a table still depressed after what just happened, Fredbear took notice of this and went to ask "Hey you ok kid". Marshall didn't know much about them but they were however sentient so they weren't just robots.

They were fully thinking robots and so with that Marshall asked " Wait you can talk, no wait not just talk but think like, are you sentient?" Fredbear was surprised no one ever took notice of them like that "How did you figure that out!?"He asked "just very observant" Marshall replied.

"So as I asked what's wrong" Fredbear asked again, and with that Marshall told him the story. At the end of it Fredbear was shocked, then he was pissed. "So his name was Nightmare huh" He asked making sure he heard it right "yea" he replied "Hey it's ok you can stay with us" Fredbear said in an attempt to cheer the depressed Marshall up. "I'd like that."

_Time skip to closing time_

Fredbear and Marshall went to the stage and talked about random banter shit that absolutely nobody else would care about. Meanwhile Springtrap noticed the new pup and wondered who he was, so he decided to go to the stage to where they were "Hey Goldie who dis?" Springtrap asked "This is Marshall" Fredbear responded "ok but why is he here it's after closing time" Springtrap said pointing at the clock to emphasis it even more.

"Give him a brake springtrap he just lost his parents" Fredbear said and Springtrap just felt terrible for bringing it up "I-I'm sorry I didn't know" Springtrap said and his ears drooped down and looked at his feet in sorrow for him. Then Fredbear said the one thing that would piss any of them off. "The one that killed them was Nightmare". Springtrap was getting pissed off and started to growl.

It took awhile to get him to calm down but finally Springtrap calmed down and Marshall asked "I've been wondering this since I got here but why do you guys hate him what did he do to you?"

Then Fredbear answered "Well short story he tried to kill us both but I'll tell you. a long time ago which is about a year ago he lived with us we three we the trio but he went insane with power and wanted to use it for evil then me and springy tried to stop him but he said 'If you want to stop me then time to die' he wasn't lying but we fought him off but that wasn't the end of him, I know it isn't"

"Hey I know what if you live with us and besides I know for a fact you want revenge so how about it" Springtrap asked "I'd like that, so yes I'll join you" Marshall smiled genuinely for the first time in since he got there.

"Well then you need to get suited up then, well?" Fredbear asked "Yes, like I said I'll join you" Marshall said then followed them to the room backstage.

* * *

_**MEANWHILE **__SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY_

"Well well well, it seems that the mut decided to join Fredbear this could be fun" Nightmare said with a sinister grin on his face.

"**LET'TS SEE IF YOU CAN MAKE THIS INTERESTING HAAHAHAA**" Nightmare said laughing in an aggressive threatening tone.


	2. The first day

**Authors Note: not much to say except characters DO NOT belong to me and belong to there respective creators. The oc is Golden foxy.**

* * *

After the trio got to the back room there were lines of masks on the shelves. Marshall was scared he might get stuffed, but that didn't go unnoticed, however. "Don't worry, we're not going to stuff you" Fredbear said, Marshall sighed in relief. Then out of nowhere a magical orb of power came out of Fredbear.

"What's that?" Marshall asked, "this is the source of our powers, mine is teleportation, floating or levitating whatever you wanna call it I guess and I can summon things here as well" Fredbear said explaining what his powers were. "I can even do this" Fredbear said again and then his right hand disappeared, showing a hole in his arm where his hand should be.

"This is my arm cannon" Fredbear said proudly. "So cool, what can you do Springy" Marshall asked, and Springtrap looked a little annoyed about the little nickname, but he answered the question. "I don't have powers really but I can summon phantoms."

"Why didn't you want powers?" Marshall asked. "Because didn't need it, all I really need is my trusty axe." Springtrap said while taking out his axe, "oh well hot damn gotta say that's also pretty badass." Marshall said, Springtrap smiled at that.

"So you want the powers or not?" Fredbear asked, "I would but will you still have it or" Marshall asked not wanting to take Fredbear's powers away from him. "Yes I will still have my powers, but I must warn you this will be painful because your body has to transform from the powers settling in." Fredbear said warning Marshall about the painful experience he is about to go through. "Don't worry I can handle it" Marshall said.

"Ok then here you go" Fredbear said, then part of the powerful orb split off and flew into Marshall. Then "HOLLY FUCK, THAT HURTS, FFFUUUUCCKKKK!" Marshall screamed in pain.

Then the screaming stopped and a bright golden light engulfed him. He was levitating in the air then after transforming he was dropped and landed. "Finally the pain stopped" the fox said but it was actually Marshall. His features was, he had a purple pirate hat a golden hook on his right hand and gold eyes.

"How are you feeling now Marshall" Fredbear asked "great actually, but I'm going to change my name to Golden Foxy." Golden Foxy said smiling at the name he came up with. "Golden Foxy it is then, oh shit look at the time it's almost time to open up" Fredbear said. "Then I'll just stay in here" Golden Foxy said " Oh no you don't your coming to perform with us and that's final" Springtrap said. "Wait, Really!?" Golden Foxy screamed surprised. "Yes really, now quit standing there like dumbass and come on." Springtrap said laughing.

They got to the stage and set up with Springtrap on the right side Golden Foxy on the left and finally Fredbear in the middle. The doors swung open and children filed the diner.

_**A few hours later**_

"That was so fun" said the happy but tired golden fox. "Yea it was and they loved you man, you should be proud" said Springtrap. "I am just really tired" Said Golden Foxy "Yea it was a long wasn't it" Fredbear said agreeing to what he said.

"**I'D SAY SO**" said a voice, Fredbear's eyes widened in surprise and so did Springtrap and Golden Foxy "NIGHTMARE!"


	3. A new beginning

Nightmare stood in front of the trio of Golds, Marshall/Golden Foxy growled, "What in the seven layers of hell are you doing here you bastard ass hat!?" He said, "Yea what he said" Fredbear and Springtrap said in unison, while glaring. "_**HAHAHAHAHHAA**__!" Nightmare laughed._

Fredbear just stood there while clutching his fist, he really kick his ass and wipe that smile off his face, but he knew better. Instead he walked forward standing in front of Springtrap and Golden Foxy.

Fredbear closed his eyes for a second then when he reopened them his eyes weren't his eye color instead they were pure black with glowing white pupils in the middle of his eyes. Then he started to twitch. 'This bastard wants to play, fine then I'll play his little fucked up game.' Fredbear thought.

"Calm down there Goldie, know what you are thinking of doing and that's only going to get you killed" Springtrap whispered to Fredbear. Then he sighed cause he knew he was right "fine" Fredbear finally replied.

Then finally Nightmare charged at them. He tried to claw Fredbear but Springtrap used his axe to block his attack. "**Don't touch my brother, YOU PIECE OF SHIT, NOW BACK TO HELL!**" Springtrap growled he wasn't playing nice guy anymore he was pissed.

He was trying to hit him in every way he could with his axe he swung it up down left right nothing worked he just kept dogging. Then Fredbear and Golden Foxy showed powerful glowing orbs which glowed gold and they threw it at him. "_**RRREEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_" Nightmare screamed they hit him but now he was pissed off now Springtrap jumped back and joined with the two.

Golden Foxy then transformed back into a dog now "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" Fredbear and Springtrap screamed at him not really knowing why he turned back into a dog. Golden Foxy looked back at them with eyes filled with determination and then glowed "This" he replied then curled up into a ball and started to spin.

Then after what seemed like a minute of charging a spin attack he launched himself and then jumped in the air then aimed at Nightmare's chest "TAKE THIS YOU CUNT RAG BITCH!" he screamed. When he hit Nightmare he busted right through his chest. But he couldn't stop moving, so he hit the wall of the diner which in the process brought the whole diner down.

Nightmare collapsed to the ground then teleported away"NNNOOOOOO OUR HOME!" Springtrap screamed. They were all dirty from all the debris . "I'm sorry about your home I couldn't stop." Golden Foxy said sadly while turning back to the fox form "It's ok besides I have a house in the middle of the woods, I've actually been meaning to find a reason to use it anyway, so yea." Fredbear said smiling trying to comfort Golden Foxy. Then the golden trio teleported to the new house.

* * *

When they got there Springtrap and Golden Foxy were amazed "w-wow t-t-this i-i-is a-amazing" Golden foxy said. "Thanks made it myself" Fredbear said proudly. Fredbear was also admiring it but he only did it because it was his own work, he also had this shit eating grin. "SO Whose hungry" Fredbear asked "ME" they said in unison. Springtrap and Golden Foxy raced in the house. "Hehe haaa this is going to be interesting" Fredbear said to himself while smiling a little.

A few minutes later Springtrap and Golden Foxy argued about which room they get, they had completely forgotten about Fredbear and the food. "NO I GET THIS ROOM." "NO I GET IT" Fredbear was busy cooking bacon (yes they are eating bacon in the evening) then he heard them "WHAT IN THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO ARGUING ABOUT" Fredbear yelled "I WANT THIS ROOM" the yelled back they pointed at the middle one " THAT ONES MINE READ THE FRICKIN SIGN" Fredbear yelled annoyed "hhoooo damn" they both said "welp I call right" Golden Foxy said "fine by me" Springtrap said back "Get back here foods done" Fredbear said "FOODS DONE, YASSSS" they screamed excited.

"You made bacon?" Golden foxy asked "Yes I did, try it" after a few seconds Golden Foxy tried it then his eyes lit up " This is sooo gggoooddd" Golden Foxy said while shoveling it down his mouth and that marked the day he became addicted to bacon. After a few minutes of eating they said good night and want to bed and before Golden Foxy fell asleep he thought 'if Nightmare is still alive after that we have a long way to go but I'll do it.' then he fell.

* * *

**Authors note The house was designed like this you walk in and your in the living room then on the right there is a tv on the wall then there is a big couch in front of the tv then on the left there is the kitchen, finally on the far right of the living room there is a hallway there is a room in the middle at the end then a left and a right room. Got it good. BTW I might try to make longer chapters but it might take longer due to writers block or whatever.**


End file.
